


The Bouncy Castle

by teamcalebmalphas



Category: chronicles of nick
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Naleb, bouncy castle au, can be found on my tumblr, i feel so bad because I am overdue for a chapter update for the Chronicles of Naleb, im sorry about that...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6145339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamcalebmalphas/pseuds/teamcalebmalphas





	The Bouncy Castle

From a moral standpoint, Caleb Malphas didn’t like to judge a book by its cover, not matter the topic—person place, thing, or idea. So when he found out that he got into a two hour math class that started at five thirty with nothing an hour before and nothing after until the next day, he tried not to get too upset. He needed to take the math class and he would survive…even though he _hated_ math. He remained judgement free…

Until day one of the class.

He knew no one, resulting in him standing in the doorway, searching for a seat. There were plenty of open seats since the class didn’t start for another fifteen minutes. Inhaling deeply, he decided on a seat in the second row, an edge seat so he wouldn’t be forced to sit beside two people if the situation arose. He took his notebook and pencil out of his book bag and waited. He thought he would get away without having to sit beside a stranger when, one minute before the beginning of class, someone plopped down beside him. Caleb didn’t look at the newcomer, only stealing glances as he placed a spiral bound notebook on the table. Their professor began lecturing as the stranger was rifling through his book bag for something. He let out an exasperated sigh, turning to Caleb and whispering, “Hey, can I borrow a pencil or a pen? I left my last one in my last class.”

Caleb met the gaze of the stranger and his heart froze and melted all at once. His nerve endings were set aflame. His dark brown gaze collided with a deep blue one. He wore an expression of worry and Caleb had an unbelievable urge to make him smile. Suddenly the only thing he could hear was his heartbeat and the young man beside him. Some part of him wished that they weren’t in a class surrounded by people so he could lean forward and kiss him.

He shook his head, pulling himself back to reality. He removed a pen from his bag and gave it to the newcomer.

The stranger smiled, his shoulders relaxing in relief. “Thank you.” He turned to the professor and the lecture for the thirty seconds before he leaned over, invading Caleb’s personal space bubble and whispering, “Name’s Nick. Nick Gautier.”

Caleb’s face heated up as Nick’s warm breath grazed the skin on his neck and cheek with the heavy scent of cinnamon gum. “Caleb Malphas.”

Nick scanned Caleb’s face, a smile toying at his mouth and Caleb saw he had dimples and he practically melted again. “I hope we become good friends, Caleb Malphas.”

And good friends they became.

Nick Gautier straightened the collar of his bright orange, blue, and green Hawaiian shirt, looking at himself in the mirror. He messed with his hair, moving some strands this way and some strands that way. Frustration eventually got the best of him and he shook his head, letting the strands fall where they pleased. He heard a mocking snort from the other side of the room.

“What?” He asked, peeved.

His roommate, Stone Blakemore, was lying on his back on his bed on the other side of the room, tossing a tennis ball into the air and catching it. “I just don’t understand why you bother trying to look good when that shirt and your face are against you on the matter.”

“Oh, who asked you, fucko?” Nick glowered at him.

A knock sounded at the door. Nick yanked his phone off of the charger and opened the door to find Caleb standing there.

“Hey, ready to go?”

“Hell yes.” Nick sighed.

“Nick, wait.” Stone called before he could shut the door. “Don’t forget your cardboard sign.”

Nick flipped him off. “Go fuck yourself, shitbreath.” He slammed the door and stormed down the hall.

Caleb sped to keep up. “Your roomie seems like a delight.”

Nick snorted. “Yeah. The delightful spawn of Satan.” He paused just outside the freshmen dorm building. He let out an exasperated breath. “I’m sorry about that. I must have done something horrible in a former life to earn a lovely roommate like him.”

Caleb laughed and they continued on to the student center, getting an order of fries, a chocolate milkshake for Nick and a Pepsi for Caleb. Nick took a long, hard sip from the shake, stuffing a few fries into his mouth after swallowing. Caleb ginned at him and removed his notebook so he could look over the math notes. He slid his glasses from his bag, putting them on. Nick’s heart swelled and a certain pleasing heat spread from his chest to his groin, causing him to shift in his spot.

“You okay?” Caleb asked what Nick squirmed.

His face grew hot. He thought Caleb was attractive the moment he saw him that first day of class. He just wasn’t prepared to find out Caleb to be a wearer of glasses that second class. Now he savored every time Caleb wore them. Nick shook his head, taking another hard sip of the milkshake. “Yeah, I, uh—I just think that getting glasses was the best decision you’ve ever made.”

Caleb’s cheeks reddened and he grinned.

They hung out, talking and laughing with some flirtations here and there. That seemed to be how all their interactions were. Friendly and a little flirty. Neither of them ever made any solid advancements. Nick liked Caleb, wanted him even—especially when he wore those goddamn glasses—but when he didn’t want to ruin any potential close friendship with him if Caleb didn’t feel the same way.

They decided to take a walk after dinner, coming around to the front of the science building only to be met with an unoccupied, brightly colored bouncy castle. Caleb didn’t pay it much attention but Nick stopped dead in his tracks, a large goofy grin played out on his face.

Caleb turned to face Nick, who wiggled his eyebrows at him.

“It’s a bouncy castle, Caleb. I don’t think I’ve been this excited before in my life.” Nick didn’t wait for a response from his friend, immediately removing his shoes and bee lining straight for the castle. Caleb glanced around, nervous that someone would come out of hiding and tell them to get their asses out of there. Nobody came and after a few moments of Nick jumping around with that agonizingly adorable smile on his face, Caleb made his way to the castle.

Nick jumped right in front of him, a net the only thing separating them. “Come on, C!” Nick laughed as he almost fell, catching himself and bouncing around.

Caleb rolled his eyes, his nerves still on end. “What if we aren’t supposed to be here, Nick?”

Nick instantly ceased his joyous bouncing, staring at Caleb as if he’d said something that had stabbed Nick right in the heart. “Caleb I-don’t-know-your-middle-name Malphas.” Nick stepped forward, kneeling down and hooking his fingers through the net. Caleb suppressed the urged to cover Nick’s fingers with his own fingers. “Why do you wish to shit on my happiness?”

Caleb exhaled, rubbing his temples, before removing his own shoes and crawling into the bouncy castle. Nick grabbed his bicep and pulled him in and Caleb didn’t want Nick to let go. As if Nick could hear his thoughts, Nick grazed his hands down Caleb’s arms, holding onto his wrists and jumping, his friend gradually following suit.

Nick couldn’t hide his smile from anyone or anything, glowing brighter than the sun even if it were broad daylight. His joy was contagious, Caleb mirroring Nick’s expression. He suddenly realized that their fingers were interlaced and Caleb slipped, his socked foot sliding out from under him. Nick toppled down with him, almost right on top of him, too.

The blue-eyed young man wasn’t smiling anymore, simply staring into Caleb’s brown eyes, lips slightly parted. Caleb’s heart raced in its prison and he prayed that he couldn’t feel it. Nick’s gaze traveled down Caleb’s face and landed right on his lips. Nick seized the moment and leaned down, bringing his lips to Caleb’s. At first, neither of them moved. Nick’s eyes closed, Caleb’s eyes open. It was when Caleb shut off his view of Nick that he really parted his lips, calm desire filling the kiss.

Nick pulled away and Caleb almost— _almost_ —whimpered at his absence.

“So…” Nick began. “How would you feel about a date with me?”

“Name a time and place and I’ll be there.”


End file.
